


What They Felt

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (or Norse equivalent), Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(none)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Felt

Odin: _Worst_ Yuletime shopping trip _ever_.

Frigga: _Best_ present _ever_.


End file.
